oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Munch's Oddysee Bad Ending
Soon after the Shaman criticizes Abe and Munch for their poor efforts if they have less than 50% Quarma by the end of Level 23, this cutscene is shown. Abe: We gotta get those eggs outta here! Just before they can proceed to where the Labor Egg Crates are stored, a Fuzzle, shaved and mutilated drops down. Mutilated Fuzzle #1: Nice of you to come back! Abe and Munch are nervous, unable to find the right words for the situation. Mutilated Fuzzle #1: But Why didn't you save us? Munch: But I was... A group of Mutilated Fuzzles drops down, showing various painful mutilations done to them by the Vykkers. Mutilated Fuzzle #2: They did things to us. Mutilated Fuzzle #3: BAD things. Mutilated Fuzzle #4: REALLY bad things. Munch: But I'm trying to help out Abe. Mutilated Fuzzle #1: Wrong answer. Abe (confused): Wrong Answer? What's that mean? Both he and Munch don't understand the meaning, then a Fuzzle that has nails all over it's body jumps onto a nearby switch labeled "ALARM". "Pinhead" Fuzzle: Over here, Schmuck! What comes around, GOES around! Munch: Oh no... Abe: No! No!! No!!!!! Abe and Munch clearly scared, they try to persuade the Fuzzle not to press the switch, but it jumps onto it, setting off the alarm, grinning evily, the rest of the fuzzles go rabid and start attacking Abe and Munch. We then pan to a place where two fuzzles are watching this from a higher viewpoint, they laugh manically at this as we zoom onto a box of "Sam's Labor Eggs". We then move forward a few hours to the R&D area where Munch had sonar fitted onto his head. We first see Abe's decapitated head mounted as a trophy with "LOSER" on a plaque below it, letting know that he is dead. Munch is back in the operating chair, Humphrey is dialing a phone, he hears a voice that we can't hear clearly. Humphrey: Hello, Lady Margaret? Lady Margaret, the Glukkon Queen is speaking on the other end. Humphrey: We've got your brand new lungs sitting right here... Humpfrey holds up a chart of a Gabbit with the lungs highlighted, he puts it down. Humprey: We can do the transplant as soon as you're available... Wonderful! Munch overhears this and looks down at the drawing on him showing where his lungs are saying "Cut here" around the lines, he is scared, he looks at the camera in terror as we zoom in dramatically, he knows what horrific fate awaits him in the near future. '''Humphrey: '''See you then... Humphrey moves out of show and Irwin moves closer. '''Irwin: '''SURPRISE!!! Irwin takes out an assortment of surgical tools and moves closer with a menacing look, laughing manically. We move the shot to see the life signs readout on the machine. We hear the tools at work and Munch screaming and roaring in horrible pain then his life signs stop and dies. The two Vykkers laugh maniacally as Munch, the last of his species, is brutally killed. In the event you complete the game with Black Quarma (less than 10%), after the ending movie a bonus copy of the Daily Deception appears and its title reads "YA' EVIL BASTARD!!! Fugitives Captured - Industry Saved!" with other front page news including: "Gluk Queen Gets New Lungs", "Gabbiar Eaten" and "JUST HATCHED... New Mudokon Labor Force!". Category:Munch's Oddysee Category:Cutscenes Category:Munch's Oddysee Cutscenes